This disclosure relates to low frequency enclosures integrated in video display devices such as televisions. Acoustic waveguides are described generally in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,528. Some specific aspects of acoustic waveguides are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,771,787 and in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/753,167.
Televisions have for decades tended to have low performing integrated sound systems, which has prompted users to purchase separate high-performing audio systems. This adds cost and complexity to set up and operation of the system.
In addition, modern televisions (e.g. liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma, etc.) have become more and more thin in a direction normal to the image display surface when compared with older cathode ray tube (CRT) type televisions. For example, Hitachi Consumer Electronics Co., Ltd. sells an Ultra Thin LCD Series of televisions that are 39 mm thick. With the market pressure to sell televisions that are relatively thin, it has become more challenging in recent times to integrate a quality audio system into a television. This problem arises because there is little room within the television housing to place the acoustic drivers and acoustic volume(s) (e.g. a waveguide) that contribute to a high quality audio system. It would be desirable to have a television with a high quality integrated audio system that is still relatively thin.